With modern mobile and computing devices, users may engage in direct communication sessions, including voice and video chat. These allow users to exchange data in real time and allow for instantaneous connections. However, these data exchanges are limited to the amount of data that may be captured through the data exchange session and the normal information that a person may convey to another person. For example, although voice or video chat may be capable of recording a person's voice, likeness, or a real-world event occurring at a location, such chat sessions are incapable of capturing other forms of on-device computing data. Moreover, video chats do not allow for shared data that may be simultaneously interacted with by users and/or provide separate instances for separate user interaction and online data processing.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.